


Пигалица

by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Romance, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, implied Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Антонин всегда отличался постоянством в своих интересах, желаниях и даже чувствах. Пока пигалица Вэнс не слетела с лестницы особняка Риддлов прямо в его объятия на прошлое Рождество.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Antonin Dolohov/Emmeline Vance
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Пигалица

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Шотландская партия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080423) by [soul_of_spring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring). 



> Все важные моменты из текста "Шотландская партия" для понимания читателя раскрыты и здесь, так что может читаться как самостоятельная работа)))

Антонина нельзя было назвать увлекающимся человеком. Прозвище «незыблемый», которым щедро наградил его Реджинальд Лестрейндж, действительно подходило Антонину Долохову, заместителю министра магии Риддла по международным отношениям, куда больше. В самом деле, Антонин всегда отличался постоянством в своих интересах, желаниях и даже чувствах.

Став чемпионом от Дурмстранга во время Турнира Трех Волшебников в далеком 1942 году, Антонин совсем не мог предположить, что студент Хогвартса Том Риддл станет его лучшим другом, а его соперница из Хогвартса Минерва МакГонагалл — подругой и женщиной, которой он всегда будет восхищаться. И уж точно никто не мог представить, что после внезапной смерти Вильгельмины Тафт,прошлой главы Магической Британии, Том станет министром магии при помощи своего однокурсника Реджинальда Лестрейнджа и, разумеется, самого Антонина.

Впрочем, в жизни каждого из них были неожиданные повороты судьбы. И очередной из них не обошелся без Тома, точнее его поместья и одной коварной лестницы.

Дурацкое стечение обстоятельств. Он направлялся в кабинет Тома: Минерва исчерпала все возможности заставить его спуститься, а кто-то из хозяев дома должен был развлекать гостей на приёме. Так что настал черед Антонина вытаскивать их министра из груды бумаг, которыми он себя всерьез заваливал.

А случившееся дальше напоминало нелепый французский роман: наверху раздался заливистый смех и в его сторону, перепрыгивая ступеньки, полетела фигура в ярко-зеленой мантии — и точно не успела бы затормозить вовремя. 

Антонин славился быстротой реакции — о его опыте в боевой магии после Суэцкого кризиса весь аврорат слагал легенды — поэтому с легкостью перехватил девчонку у подножья лестницы, не давая ей переломать себе кости. Он намеревался посоветовать этой пигалице быть аккуратнее, но рассыпавшиеся по плечам пшеничные волосы и искрящие серо-голубые глаза заставили Антонина замереть на полуслове. 

Девчонка вернула себе самообладание на мгновение раньше него и, отступив на шаг, склонилась в изящном реверансе:

— Прошу прощения, мистер Долохов. Я была беспечна.

— Эмми! — по лестнице, задыхаясь, сбежала Риона, средняя дочь Тома и Минервы. — Мерлин и Моргана, ты в порядке? Я так испугалась…

— Мистер Долохов оказался здесь очень вовремя, — потупив взгляд, произнесла Вэнс.

— Дядя Тони, ты — наш спаситель, — Риона крепко обняла его и тихо прошептала в самое ухо: — Представить боюсь, как бы мне влетело от мамы. Одно дело — Рея, а мы с Реджиной — совсем другое.

— Всегда к твоим услугам, принцесса, — в тон ей ответил Антонин. 

Из трёх девиц Риддл — отцовской любимицы Реджины, маминой дочки Реи и умницы Рионы — Антонин любил больше всех Риону, единственную рейвенкловку в семье и самую разумную из трёх сестёр. И она отвечала ему тем же — к явному неудовольствию своего крестного Реджинальда Лестрейнджа — как и всегда ревнивого, словно капризная девчонка. 

— Хорошо, что сегодня здесь нет омелы, — смущенно хихикнула Риона. — В прошлом году мы с Реджиной повесили её как раз тут. 

Антонин сухо улыбнулся и кивнул, а девушки направились в сторону обеденного зала. Стремясь отогнать непонятное предчувствие, он сделал глубокий вдох и тряхнул головой, перед тем как подняться вверх по лестнице… как вдруг чья-то ладонь коснулась спины, и горячие губы на миг прижались к его щеке.

— Спасибо вам, — застенчиво пробормотала Вэнс и стремительно исчезла вслед за подругой. 

Так Антонин познакомился с Эммелиной Вэнс и пропал — окончательно и бесповоротно.

***

Через полгода он снова встретил Эммелину Вэнс в министерской столовой, когда отправился выпить третью чашку кофе за утро. Легко лавируя между столиками, она поставила поднос и села напротив Антонина. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Долохов. Я вам не помешаю? 

— Отказ был бы совершенно невежлив с моей стороны — вы ведь уже сели. 

— Простите, — она обезоруживающе улыбнулась, — просто я здесь почти никого не знаю: это только первая неделя моей стажировки. 

Антонин хмыкнул: такой девушке не составило бы труда найти собеседника среди молодёжи, ошивающейся здесь до полудня. Так какого Мерлина он сдался ей? 

— Где проходите стажировку? 

— В отделе магических игр и спорта. Мистер МакФерлен — старинный друг моих родителей, — Эммелина оторвалась от размешивания сахара в своей чашке и аккуратно пододвинула к нему блюдце с маффином. — Это вам. 

— Мисс Вэнс… 

— Вам не нравятся шоколадные? — расстроенно спросила она и подвинула на середину стола и свое блюдце. — Тогда, может быть, вы будете лимонный? Или… ванильный? 

Она обернулась к кафетерию и резко подскочила, отчего стул издал мерзкий, скрежещущий звук. 

— Мисс Вэнс, присядьте и расслабьтесь: мы начинаем привлекать слишком много внимания, — вздохнул Антонин, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляда министерских служащих. К вечеру весь Атриум будет судачить, что он наводит страх на новых стажёров. — И не переживайте: мне нравятся шоколадные. 

Он отломал ложкой маленький кусочек маффина, а Эммелина, засияв, как рождественская елка, села обратно. 

— Я рада, — ответила она, и Антонин снова тяжело вздохнул. Он уже забыл, каково испытывать подобные чувства: женщины давно не могли задеть струны его души — кроме Минервы, что была замужем за его лучшим другом. Антонин никогда не переставал восхищаться её характером, упорством и внутренним стержнем, не дающим сгибаться перед трудностями. Но это уже давно нельзя было назвать любовью. 

— Мисс Вэнс, я совершенно не сентиментален, поэтому давайте начистоту: чего вы хотите? 

— Я? — переспросила она, и Антонин понял, что не может оторваться от этих бездонных глаз. Они напоминали дождливое, но ласковое небо над родительским домом. 

Эммелина же зажмурилась и быстро выпалила:

— Хчстать рорм. 

— Не тараторьте, мисс Вэнс. 

— Я хочу стать аврором, — уже твёрже сказала Эммелина, глядя ему в лицо. — Это моя мечта. 

— Это, безусловно, прекрасно. Но почему вы говорите о ней _мне_? 

— Я хотела спросить… не могли бы вы позаниматься со мной боевой магией? 

Антонин никогда не думал, что почувствует себя на месте ужасного и великого Геллерта Гриндельвальда, исчезнувшего или все-таки убитого Альбусом Дамблдором — одному Мерлину известно. Но, вполне вероятно, Гриндельвальд испытывал ту же неловкость и недоумение, когда Том обратился к нему с аналогичной просьбой почти тридцать лет назад. 

— Почему бы вам не пойти к главному аврору Грюму? Ведь, полагаю, у вас есть рекомендация от мистера Форестера? 

— Я не могу… родители категорически против, а мистер Грюм непременно расскажет им. 

— Почему вы считаете, что этого не сделаю я? 

— Риона всегда говорила, что вы — настоящий рыцарь и умеете хранить тайны. 

Риона… он мог догадаться, с чьего благословения мисс Вэнс села к нему за стол и притащила шоколадный маффин. 

— Ваши родители все равно узнают, если вы выдержите экзамены. 

— Но тогда уже будет поздно, — победоносно улыбнулась Эммелина. — Им не нужен скандал. 

— Запасной план на случай неудачи у вас тоже имеется? — ироничным тоном спросил Антонин. 

— Даже два, — ничуть не обидевшись, ответила она. — Квиддич или отдел рун и символов. 

— Не ожидал, что вы настолько разносторонняя особа, мисс Вэнс. 

Эммелина смущённо хихикнула и сделала глоток чая. Совершенно не его типаж. Слишком смешливая, слишком беззаботная и слишком молодая. Одно слово — пигалица. Если бы в её красивых глазах не горел живой ум. 

— Завтра в восемь утра жду вас здесь. Не опаздывайте, — признавая свою капитуляцию, произнёс Антонин. Это была скверная идея, очень. Непременно, он ещё успеет об этом пожалеть. 

***

— Сегодня какая-то не та фаза Луны? — насмешливо протянул мистер Джерард Форестер, поигрывая перстнем на левой руке. 

Антонин поднял на него вопросительный взгляд, и мистер Форестер продолжил:

— Вы слишком погружены в себя, дорогой Антонин. Наш министр определённо чем-то недоволен, а мистер Лестрейндж опаздывает уже почти на четверть часа. Необычная обстановка, не так ли?

Том вперился в них раздраженным взглядом и уже намеревался что-то сказать, но в этот момент дверь с шумом распахнулась, и запыхавшийся Реджинальд Лестрейндж быстро занял свое место за столом. Следом за ним изящно вплыла его помощница Беллатрикс Блэк, оставляя за собой аромат жасмина и горьких трав, и отлевитировала по чашке к каждому из них.

— Ваш кофе, господин министр, — обольстительно улыбнулась Беллатрикс. — Двойные сливки, одна ложка сахара и немного карамельного сиропа.

— Спасибо, милая Белла, — безэмоционально кивнул Том, но даже от этих слов на лице Беллатрикс появилось такое мечтательное выражение, что захотелось попросить Лестрейнджа брать другого стенографиста на их совещания. 

— А про пожелания старика вы не забыли, мисс Блэк? — подмигнул ей мистер Форестер, и Антонин быстро спрятал собственную усмешку за чашкой с кофе.

— Разумеется нет, сэр, — тряхнув кудрями и заняв место рядом с Лестрейнджем, ответила Беллатрикс. — Два сахара и большая ложка яблочного сиропа. Мистеру Лестрейнджу — только сливки, а мистер Долохов предпочитает черный кофе. 

— О да, — хохотнул Лестрейндж. — Антонин же любит показывать, насколько он отличается от всех нас.

— Обмениваться любезностями вы будете позже, — раздраженно произнес Том, бросая перо. — Сейчас нам надо решить, как мы планируем обеспечить порядок на чемпионате по квиддичу, учитывая, что МакМиллан обещает новую волну маршей за права сквибов.

— Лишить его всех должностей? — спросил в воздух Лестрейндж.

— Я думал пригрозить этим, — просто ответил Том, — но в таком случае он все равно останется членом Визенгамота. Такой шаг не даст нам никаких результатов, только прибавит ему сторонников. Ради такого сам Нобби Линч выйдет из тени. 

— Это вряд ли, — пробормотал себе под нос мистер Форестер, но Антонин услышал и почувствовал, как по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Он очень хорошо помнил, сколько поклонников было у Нобби Линча во время минувших перевыборов. Первый маглорожденный министр магии — это была бы новая эра, золотой век после десяти лет «сказочного Камелота», как тогда описывали руководство Тома в «Пророке». Только Абраксас, как и обещал, разобрался с этой проблемой, и у Антонина не было сомнений в том, кто оказал ему неоценимую помощь. Джерард Форестер, глава Отдела Тайн и человек, полный загадок. Был ли он правда дедом Тома или все-таки _тем самым человеком_ , к которому пятнадцатилетний Том осмелился напроситься в ученики? Ходили слухи, что мистер Форестер и был пропавшим после войны Гриндельвальдом, но даже если он и скрывался за личиной мистера Форестера — Антонин не привык задавать вопросов, на которые не хотел бы получить ответы.

— Мы не хотим обострять отношения с партией МакМиллана и Юджины Дженкинс, я ведь правильно понимаю? — осторожно поинтересовался Антонин, готовясь к тому, какой непредсказуемой может быть реакция двух людей за этим столом на его дальнейшие слова. — Тогда, возможно, c ними стоит побеседовать человеку, обладающему для многих неоспоримым авторитетом?.. 

— Ни за что, — прошипел Том, и Антонин тяжело вздохнул: теперь было очевидно, с чем связано дурное настроение его друга.

— Кадровые перестановки в Хогвартсе не слишком помогли нам решить эту проблему, так что к моему старинному другу мы обратимся только в крайнем случае, дорогой Антонин, — добродушно усмехнулся мистер Форестер. — Скажите, мисс Блэк, правильно ли я помню, что младший сын мистера МакМиллана учился в одно время с вами?

— Да, — удивленно кивнула Беллатрикс, — но мы никогда не общались в школе…

— Не волнуйтесь, мы не планируем бросать вас в гущу политических интриг. Вы ещё слишком юны для этого, — подмигнул ей мистер Форестер. — Просто вспомните — не связал ли он свою судьбу с квиддичем, как и Джоуи Дженкинс?

После нескольких секунд раздумий Беллатрикс кивнула, и мистер Форестер лениво развел руками:

— Улавливаете мою мысль, господа?

— Блестяще, — впервые за собрание улыбнулся Том. — Одного в запасной состав сборной Великобритании по квиддичу, а второго…

— Сокомментатором матчей? — предположил Лестрейндж. — Тогда они не рискнут доставлять нам неприятности во время чемпионата. 

— Отлично, Реджи, — кивнул Том. — Мисс Блэк, сходите в отдел мистера МакФерлена и передайте, что мы его ждем. 

— Разумеется, господин министр, — Беллатрикс отложила перо и грациозно вышла из кабинета, позволяя лишнюю долю секунды полюбоваться изгибами её тела. Оставалось надеяться, что Том так никогда и не придаст значения этим явным намёкам.

— Ну и пока мы одни, — мистер Форестер сложил руки под подбородком и хитро прищурился. — Расскажи нам, Том. Кто испортил тебе настроение на этот раз: директор Хогвартса или Верховный чародей Визенгамота?

Антонин не понимал эту странную манеру «разделять» Альбуса Дамблдора, но Тому она определенно импонировала, потому что, чуть скривившись, он ответил: 

— Крестный моей дочери. Рея отказалась ехать в Севилью с Реджиной, Рудольфусом и Рабастаном. Я в её возрасте мечтал узнать и увидеть как можно больше, а она заявила, что не собирается жариться на сковородке Европы. И где вычитала только… 

— И?..

— Разумеется, я сказал, что это не обсуждается. На что мне ответили, что раз здесь её отказываются понимать, то она отправится в место, где её всегда любят и ждут. 

— Даже любопытно, что она имела в виду: лачугу в Годриковой впадине или сам Хогвартс, — хмыкнул мистер Форестер.

— А мне нет, — яростно бросил Том, — потому что когда я связался с Дамблдором, мне ответили…

— Что-то вроде, — мистер Форестер создал в воздухе импровизированные кавычки и мягким тоном произнес: — Хогвартс и я не можем отказать тем, кто нуждается в помощи…

— Это еще цветочки, — с философским видом заметил Лестрейндж. — Вчера вечером старший сын Вальбурги прямо во время приема сбежал по каминной сети к нашему приятелю Альфарду. Такой был скандал… Так что радуйся, что младшая из твоих Эриний пока не доставляет нам столько хлопот, что приходится посреди ночи будить главу отдела магического транспорта. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что всё ещё впереди, — усмехнулся Том. 

— А я тебе говорил, что два ребенка — это идеально. Я тебе хоть когда-нибудь жаловался на Рудольфуса и Рабастана? А при б _о_ льшем количестве непременно начинаются проблемы. Но вы ведь так хотели порадовать Антонина…

Реджинальд резко замолк и натужно закашлялся. В своем безмерном желании уколоть Антонина, он и забыл, что наступил на больную мозоль для Тома, много лет мечтавшего о сыне, крестным отцом которого непременно должен был стать Антонин, второй его близкий друг после Реджинальда. Но третьим ребенком снова оказалась девочка — упрямая и шаловливая Рея, решением Минервы получившая в крестные Альбуса Дамблдора. 

Неловкое молчание закончилось с аккуратным стуком в дверь, следом за которым Хамиш МакФерлен вошел в кабинет в обществе Беллатрикс и, к минутному изумлению Антонина, Эммелины Вэнс. Он совсем забыл про её утренние слова о стажировке.

— Я тоже решил взять с собой помощницу, чтобы точно ничего не забыть из ваших поручений, господин министр…

Очаровательно. Теперь на ближайшие недели его ждет постоянное общество Эммелины Вэнс — разве что с перерывом на обед и сон. 

***

Она должна была опоздать. Непременно. Тогда Антонин мог бы себе позволить сказать, что подобная безалаберность для него неприемлема, и пожелать ей удачи на поприще квиддича. Но когда без десяти восемь он вошёл в столовую, Эммелина Вэнс уже была там. 

Зевая, она листала какую-то книгу и делала в ней быстрые пометки карандашом. Из наспех заплетенной косы торчали вьющиеся пряди, а рядом стояло несколько пустых стаканов из-под кофе. Интересно, она вообще спала, учитывая, что из кабинета Тома они все ушли почти в полночь?

— Доброе утро, мисс Вэнс. 

— Вы уже пришли? — Эммелина взглянула на наручные часы и виновато улыбнулась. — Хотела и вам взять кофе, но немного зачиталась.

— Давно ждете? — спросил он, рассматривая оставшийся на столе учебник. 

— Где-то час. Очень боялась опоздать: я ведь понимаю, насколько вы занятой человек.

— До нашего министра мне далеко, — хмыкнул Антонин, и Эммелина с трудом подавила смешок. — И ваше чувство ответственности похвально, но первое правило хорошего аврора: здоровый сон необходим, иначе скорость реакции замедляется.

— Я учту, — кивнула она.

— Правило второе, — сказал он, отбрасывая в сторону книгу. — Защитные заклинания не менее важны.

— А третье правило? — с интересом спросила Эммелина.

— Я его еще не придумал, — развел руками Антонин, и она изумленно моргнула, а через мгновение, не сдерживаясь, расхохоталась.

— Прос...ти...те…

— Не волнуйтесь: я уже заметил, что вас чересчур легко развеселить. Но теперь пора сосредоточиться и вспомнить весь ваш арсенал боевых и защитных заклинаний, потому что мы идем в тренировочный зал аврората. Сегодня он свободен до половины десятого. 

***

Эммелина Вэнс оказалась меткой, но недостаточно юркой. Её заклинания почти всегда достигали цели, но она забывала о вероятности рикошета. 

— За кого вы играли в квиддич? — спросил Антонин, в очередной раз отбивая оглушающее щитом.

— Загонщик, — отпрыгивая в сторону, прокричала Эммелина. 

— Тогда запомните: заклинания так же опасны, как и бладжер. Диффиндо! 

Она не увернулась, и заклинание разрезало левый рукав мантии, но посланную Эммелиной в ответ Таранталлегру Антонин тоже не успел отразить. 

Отплясав несколько тактов, он произнёс нейтрализующее заклинание и поправил и манжеты на мантии. 

— Пожалуй, на сегодня все, — сказал Антонин и заметил, как Эммелина облегчённо перевела дух. — Вам надо учиться выставлять щиты. В остальном достаточно… 

— Посредственно? 

— Неплохо, — сухо улыбнулся Антонин, и Эммелина радостно подпрыгнула. 

— Значит, вы считаете, что я смогу сдать экзамен? 

— Поговорим об этом через месяц. 

***

— Вы выглядите уставшим, Антонин, — с лёгким прищуром оглядывая его, произнёс мистер Форестер. 

— В последнее время я мало сплю, — ответил Антонин. Это была правда: последние полторы недели он появлялся в министерстве на два часа раньше, чтобы проводить занятия с Эммелиной Вэнс в тайне от посторонних глаз. Эта пигалица вертела им как хотела: хорошо хоть не догадывалась об этом. 

— А ещё мне кажется, что вам хочется о чем-то со мной поговорить. 

— Неужели наши желания совпадают? — приподнял бровь Антонин. 

— Несомненно. Вы ведь давно знаете, что среди друзей Тома я симпатизирую вам больше остальных. 

Здесь мистер Форестер не лукавил: он чувствовал это особое отношение с момента их знакомства на свадьбе Тома и Минервы, куда Антонин приехал, получив записку, в которой убористым почерком Тома было выведено всего три слова: _«Ты мне нужен»._

И дело было не только в том, что, по словам Тома, только Антонин мог быть его шафером — иначе бы Минерва сжила его со свету. Том звал его, потому что наконец был готов менять мир — и надеялся на помощь своего друга. Так что в итоге круг замкнулся, и Антонин все равно пришел к тому, от чего бежал, когда отказался быть пешкой в амбициозных планах отца — к власти. Но уже на своих условиях. 

Вот только что углядел в нем в тот летний вечер Джерард Форестер, с чего вдруг стал испытывать такую симпатию к замкнутому студенту из Дурмстранга? Чутье Антонина давно подсказывало ответ, но он предпочел похоронить его в глубинах своей памяти. 

— Что вы можете сказать об Эммелине Вэнс? — задал Антонин вопрос, который сейчас имел для него куда большее значение. — Она ведь ходила на ваши курсы для авроров в Хогвартсе. 

— Хмм, — мистер Форестер задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу. — Роза без шипов. Способна, но ей не хватает ловкости и аврорской жёсткости. А почему вы вдруг заинтересовались ею, Антонин? 

— На наших встречах с мистером МакФерленом она предлагает очень здравые идеи по организации матчей. 

— Планируете ее переманить? 

— Возможно, — равнодушно пожал плечами Антонин. 

— А я так надеялся на более романтичную историю, — разочарованно протянул мистер Форестер, и на долю секунды Антонину показалось, что зеленый глаз Джерарда Форестера полыхнул сталью. — Но эта юная девушка беспокоит меня куда меньше другой особы, постоянно присутствующей на наших собраниях. 

— Не уверен, что у вас действительно есть повод.

— Зря. Реджинальд Лестрейндж — самоуверенный болван, конечно, и просто радуется любому женскому вниманию, а Том ничего не замечает из-за окружающих проблем. Но это только пока.

— Беллатрикс — бесспорно яркая девушка, но я считаю, что за ее флиртом не скрывается ничего серьезного. Неужели вы боитесь скандала? 

— Он будет неминуем — учитывая, что брак Тома и Минервы, несомненно, устроил мой старинный друг Дамблдор. К тому же... — загибая пальцы, продолжил мистер Форестер, — скандал разобьет сердца нашим любимицам Реджине и Рионе. И лишит нас и без того не самой прочной опоры в лице Верховного чародея.

— Кхм… признаюсь, я не смотрел на эту ситуацию под таким углом, но раз вы настаиваете… Что можно сделать?

— Решить этот вопрос, пока происходящее не превратилось в проблему. Перевод мисс Блэк в ваш отдел и направление её на полгода-год во Францию вполне может помочь, — на лице мистера Форестера появилась ехидная улыбка.

— Прекрасная идея, — пожимая ему ладонь, согласился Антонин.

***

  
Аластор Грюм был человеком дела, и этим он всегда нравился Антонину. Самоотверженный, в меру осторожный и заботившийся об аврорах, почти как о собственных детях. Такие люди ценились в любые времена, и когда для международных конференций нужно было отобрать опытных авроров, Антонин всегда отдельно обсуждал этот вопрос с Аластором.

Их встречи в коридорах Министерства случались редко, но сегодня — к удаче ли?.. — они столкнулись на втором уровне, когда Антонин возвращался к себе после неприятной беседы с Реджинальдом Лестрейнджем.

— Выглядишь так, будто съел целый лимон, — похлопав его плечу, сказал Грюм. — Нас опять ждет приезд сумасшедших алхимиков?

— Нет, — покачал головой Антонин. — Просто пришлось долго и упорно искать компромисс с мистером Лестрейнджем.

— Так натравил бы на него нашего героического министра или старого лиса из леса. [1]

— Это моя битва, — усмехнулся Антонин. — Его помощница очень нужна мне на несколько месяцев во Франции. Учитывая ее родственные связи.

— Племянница Вэл и Альфарда? — спросил Грюм и после его кивка продолжил. — Беллатрикс умна, тут не поспоришь, но хлопот с ней ты не оберешься.

— Выхода у меня все равно нет. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Долохов. Мистер Грюм, — услышал Антонин за своей спиной. 

— Доброе утро, мисс Вэнс, — как можно отчужденнее отозвался Антонин, в то время как Грюм обнял Эммелину за плечи и ласково потрепал по волосам.

— Какими судьбами, Эмми?

— Нужно было взять несколько отчетов для мистера МакФерлена, — показывая пухлую папку с пергаментами, ответила Эммелина. 

— Справляешься? — заботливо спросил Аластор, и Антонин удивленно прищурился: Грюм относился к ней с отеческой нежностью, как сам Антонин — к Рионе. Неужели он бы действительно не стал хранить её секрет?

— Все в порядке, правда.

— Ну хорошо. Но если какие-то сложности — ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне.

— Я знаю. Спасибо, — тепло улыбнулась Эммелина и продолжила свой путь по коридору. 

— Славная девочка, — глядя ей вслед, с улыбкой произнёс Грюм. — Чарльз будет рад, если она откажется от квиддича и продолжит семейную традицию в аврорате. 

— Конеч… что, прости? 

— Вэнсы уже в пятом поколении служат в аврорате, — пожал плечами Грюм. — Разве ты не помнишь Чарльза? Ты ведь как раз и вытащил его из Суэцкой резни. 

— Я тогда вытащил многих… — сказал Антонин, вспоминая желторотых мальчишек, которых он прикрывал от маггловских пуль и шальных заклинаний. — Прости, я совсем забыл, что мне нужно передать мисс Вэнс поручение для её начальника. Увидимся, Аластор. 

Антонин быстрым шагом преодолел повороты, ведущие к лифту. Полученная информация приводила в замешательство, хотелось встряхнуть девчонку за плечи, потребовав ответов. 

Антонин уже было повернул прямо к лифтам, как вдруг услышал знакомый женский голос в глубине противоположного коридора. 

— Чего ты добиваешься, Эмми? 

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, Белла. 

Подслушивать было совершенно не в правилах Антонина, но мисс Вэнс исчерпала лимит его рыцарства. 

— Не пытайся меня обдурить! Я помню, как с этим наигранно-невинным выражением лица вы с Рионой портили жизнь моему факультету. 

— Мерлин, Белла, — услышал он мягкий смех Эммелины. — Никогда не думала, что ты настолько близко принимала к сердцу поражения вашей команды в квиддиче. 

Раздался треск ткани, Эммелина вскрикнула, и следом раздалось шипение Беллатрикс:

— Не провоцируй меня. Я видела, как ты ошивалась вокруг Долохова, а теперь он хочет отправить меня во Францию. Если это твоих рук дело… 

— Глупо угрожать мне, Белла. Я не претендую ни на уважение мистера Лестрейнджа, ни на обожание министра Реддла. Скорее, тебе надо беспокоиться о Реджине: вряд ли она обрадуется, узнав, что ты пытаешься лечь под её отца. 

Кажется, мистер Форестер немного ошибся. Шипы у этой розы всё-таки были. 

Коридор оглушил звук пощёчины и вопль мисс Блэк, звучащий очень похоже на «дрянь». 

— Я могла бы и раньше догадаться, Белла. Решила, что это лучший способ мести за Рудольфуса? 

— Мы расстались почти год назад, мне плевать на него! 

— А вот им _действительно_ плевать друг на друга, не считая гениальной идеи их отцов о помолвке. 

— Твоя уверенность, что ты умнее других, не доведёт тебя до добра, Эмми, а если еще раз встанешь у меня на пути — будет стоить тебе жизни. Помни об этом. 

Раздался нервный стук каблуков, и Беллатрикс пролетела мимо, не обратив на Антонина никакого внимания. 

Выждав несколько мгновений, он повернул в левый коридор, в котором стояла мрачная тишина и в одиночестве осталась Эммелина. 

Прижимая ладонь к щеке, она резко обернулась, а, узнав его, быстро опустила голову — но Антонин все равно увидел блестевшие от слез глаза. Всё недовольство на мисс Вэнс улетучилось в мгновение ока.

Доставая из кармана платок, он подошёл ближе и приподнял её лицо за подбородок. Со вздохом Антонин вытер дорожки слез и приложил мягкую ткань к разбитой губе Эммелины. 

А она смотрела своими невозможными, широко распахнутыми глазами, которые напоминали бескрайнее утреннее небо. 

— Чего вы хотите, Эммелина?

— Вас, — ответила она, и Антонин чувствовал: в этому не было ни капли лжи или лукавства. 

— Вот и брошены карты на стол, — он погладил её по щеке. — Но так ли нужна победа? Я старше вас на целую жизнь.

— Для меня это не имеет значения, — Эммелина резко помотала головой из стороны в сторону. Наверное, своих противников на квиддичном поле она сбивала бладжерами с такой же энергией.

Сдаться сейчас ей на милость было легко и совершенно естественно. Но какое могло ждать их будущее? Шепотки за спиной, непонимание и осуждение. Да и разве Эммелина в том возрасте, когда может четко понимать, что она действительно хочет от жизни?..

— А что скажут ваши близкие? — Антонин заправил прядь её волос за ухо.

— Я не собираюсь жить чужим умом, — глаза Эммелины горели упрямым блеском, — у меня достаточно собственного. 

— В юности все кажется простым и понятным, — хмыкнул Антонин. — Вы сбежите, как только повзрослеете. 

— Не стоит решать за меня, — Эммелина сделала шаг вперед, и её руки, словно птицы, легли ему на плечи. 

— Глупая милая пигалица, — вздохнул Антонин, заключая ее в объятия.

— Зато — ваша. Разве остальное важно?

В чем-то Эммелина была права. Остальное сейчас казалось совсем неважным. 

___________  
1\. Речь о мистере Форестере, т.к. Forest переводится как лес, а Аластор Грюм много лет называет его “старым лисом”


End file.
